


咖啡的锋味

by xiusi



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiusi/pseuds/xiusi
Summary: lofter你是不是玩不起，综艺节目吐槽你也屏。





	咖啡的锋味

https://shimo.im/docs/XvkvkWDgDYJ9qVJ9/ 《咖啡的锋味》，可复制链接后用石墨文档 App 或小程序打开

**Author's Note:**

> lofter你是不是玩不起，综艺节目吐槽你也屏。


End file.
